The Kingdom Of La Nuit
The Kingdom of La Nuit is a roleplay royal family and grand community that was initiated on March 31st 2016. Built on the foundation of charity and kindness, members of La Nuit strive to enrich the liveliness of the lands of YoWorld by giving back to the community, providing & promoting healthy change and support to the people of Yo, and hosting stellar social events. Community Initiatives Grand Monthly Giveaways The main page of La Nuit (linked above) always host monthly giveaways where everyone that enters is granted a notable gift. Their goal is to create a much more inclusive gaming environment while combating and discouraging the use of begging and scamming for items. Instead of resorting to these undesirable tactics to attain wealth and survive in the constantly changing social dynamic of YoWorld, individuals may receive handsome rewards every month in a safe and ideal manner. It is claimed that most of their page followers recognize them as the family that carries out initiatives such as these to create a more inclusive and entertaining gaming experience for all. In-Game Giveaways While these aren't conducted as often because of the large amount of alt accounts and individuals that attempt to exploit the kindness of these events, La Nuit will sometimes host themed giveaways where precious items are given out to the general public. These giveaway rooms often follow a theme like Christmas, Valentines Day, Chinese New year and so on. The items given out correspond with said theme. Social Venues La Nuit seems to be known for it's social venues. From Jazz clubs, to bakeries, to more royal ensembles. The Kingdom of La Nuit claims to have plenty to offer for everyone. La Club de Jazz de La Nuit was featured on the official YoWorld Facebook page.Viking Amanda, "Re: [CONTEST Fanpage Feature Challenge WEEK 36: 40s NY!"], forums.yoworld.com LaNuitBakery.png|La Boulangerie de La Nuit Hospital.jpg|L'Hopitale de La Nuit Jazzclubb.png|La Club de Jazz de La Nuit Ballroom.jpg|One of La Nuit's oldest ballrooms - it is where Shadow asked ousEeMembErst Lady ss to be his girlfriend long ago The YoWorld Choice Awards Members It is composed of several ranks and degrees of members. The Queen H.R.H (Her Royal Highness) Queen Sara de La Nuit (of the Night) is the sole creator and ruler of La Nuit. She manages the main La Nuit page, as well as La Nuit's news source, The Yo Gazette, and The High Court of La Nuit's page. Sara suffers from retrograde amnesia due to the traumatic events that transpired in her past as a mere princess of La Nuit. Upon being left behind in the land of Yo while her Kingdom was taken to another dimension, the young Sara only became aware of her royal status at a mere 18 years of age, when she finds her way back to her lost kingdom. The Head Royal Guard And Royal Inquisitor H.R.H's (Her Royal Highness') H.R.G (Head Royal Guard) Clyde Arrowny La Nuit (aka Shadow) is the Queen's right hand and best friend. The two of them work closely to look after the wellbeing and prosperity of La Nuit. Shadow has access to both the main paige and The Yo Gazette. The High Priestess Lady Alessandra Arrowny La Nuit Lady Aless is Shadow's loving wife and elven High Priestess of La Nuit. She is also a member of the esteemed High Court, as well as an editor of the main La Nuit page The High Court of La Nuit Composed of La Nuit's brightest, most intuitive and most active individuals, The High Court of La Nuit work as a functioning democratic system to the government by representing both the people of La Nuit and players of YoWorld alike in the highest court of the lands. They collaborate with one another to seek out just and viable answers to YoWorld's biggest problems while planning out spectacular social events, social gatherings and charitable initiatives as per La Nuit custom. The current members are: *High Priestess Lady Alessandra Arrowny La Nuit *Duchess Aubrie La Nuit *Countess Arra Sayls La Nuit *Lady Becca La Nuit *Lady Lucile La Nuit The Members of La Nuit's Royal Family Those that contain "LN" or "LaNuit" in their name have also been chosen to be a part of the royal family. This includes all of the titles included above, as well as everyone else with these iconic last names. The Kingdom-Dwellers of La Nuit These are the followers of La Nuit's main page, and everyone else who wishes to identify as an individual that dwells in La Nuit's return-to-eden-like roleplaying realm. One secluded from the rest of YoWorld's roleplay. Role Playing Realm & History The Kingdom of La Nuit resists in an alternate reality Yo-France because of a traumatic experience that happened in Queen Sara's youth. When she was but a mere child, the neighbouring kingdoms around La Nuit grew unbearably envious of the Kingdoms of La Nuit's success, and presumed that it must have been because of some gimmick. They postulated that it was some divine god, or perhaps enchanted land that guaranteed La Nuit's success whilst their Kingdom faltered. In the end, it was not because of some divine gimmick or deal that La Nuit prospered, but because of La Nuit's ingenious leadership and morals. Nevertheless, the neighbouring Kingdoms attacked La Nuit all at once one night, known as "La Guerre de La Nuit". The Kingdom was not expecting such an unjust, unprovoked attack, thus, La Nuit suffered a horrendous blow. The late King and Queen of La Nuit, H.R.H King Adrien & H.R.H Queen Adelaide de La Nuit ordered for the citizens to flee to shelter. The royal family ran into the forrest to plea with the gods of the forrest for their help. The King and Queen struck up a deal- that if the entire Royal Family gave up their lives, the forest gods would see to it that La Nuit would be transported away from all of the evil in the world indefinitely. The King and Queen hesitated, for they did not wish for the young princess Sara to die, but they eventually agreed, understanding that this small sacrifice would have such grand effects. The King and Queen agreed to partake in this ritual, and after it has concluded, it appeared that Queen Sara was unaffected. She remained alive, and the Kingdom of La Nuit was transported into an alternate realm only accessible through the allowed entrance of majestic floating airships. To find out more about the history of La Nuit and it's roleplaying realm, click here. ---- References Category:YoWorld Role-Players Category:Fan Created Content Category:YoWorld Families